


These Small Hours

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: Marian and Robin enjoy some time together.





	These Small Hours

The sun has yet to crest the horizon, although the sky lightens, changing from dark grey-blue to grey to pink as I revel in your embrace.

Your intimate kisses thrill me, your heated touches inflame me, your tender words ensure me of your love. We crest the wave of passion and ride the tide of our joyous union together.

Soon, too soon, it will be time to return home. My heart hurts at the prospect. Our time together is precious and all too short.

But we have right now, these small hours snatched while the rest of the world sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rh_drabblefest 2010 at LiveJournal. Just now realized it was never posted here at AO3, so...now it is.


End file.
